In the Velvet Darkness
by KungFuHime2009
Summary: Sequel to Riff and Mag! Read it first if you haven't or stuff won't make sense! Riff and Magenta are about to have the most chaotic night of their lives. Rated T for language. This is a based on the 2008/2009 UK stage production. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Magenta hurried about the parlor filling the plates with food. The party would be starting soon. Frank had decided on a masquerade being the perfect way to celebrate his night of success. In her head the idea of throwing a party when all the guests lived in the house was silly, but what the master wants the master gets. The parlor would no doubt be a mess by the end of tonight. Magenta giggled to herself. By the end of tonight she'd never have to clean this house or fear being called upon by the master ever again. Earth would be a distant memory. The Transylvanians began milling about the room in their best clothes and pinned on goblin style masks . Columbia was wearing some outrageous pink outfit and had freshly flipped her hair. Columbia was Frank's newest fan. She had arrived a couple days prior with her boyfriend Eddie, a delivery boy. When Eddie "mysteriously" vanished Frank consoled Columbia the only way he knew how. In reality Eddie was locked in the freezer up in the lab with a piece of his brain waiting to be used in tonight's experiment.

Riff Raff and she were dressed in their best clothes. Magenta wore a green petticoat under a black skirt which was longer in the back than the front. She wore a fitted dark green vest over her purple bustier. Riff Raff wore black pinstripe pants and his black vest over his raggedy work shirt. He also sported his nice coat and green round-lensed glasses. They both wore wrist length gloves. Magenta loved when Riff dressed up. It truly drove her wild. She was taken out of her daydream by Columbia, who was looking out the window.

"It's really pouring out there." Her voice was reminiscent of her best friend, Trixie's. That was one of the reasons Magenta hung around her. She mostly felt sorry for the girl though. She was a complete ditz and the only really good thing in her life was Eddie. She was a tap dancer in a night club before meeting them.

"Magenta. Come here." She beckoned Magenta to the window. The rain was coming down in sheets. Columbia smudged the glass with her finger.

"Look over there! Those people are getting soaked!" Magenta ignored the smudge on the window and observed the couple with a flashlight making their way up beaten path to their front door. A young woman a man that she recognized from the wedding rehearsal a few days before. She hurried upstairs and found Riff Raff looking out their bedroom window, which overlooked the front stoop. The window was open and through the rumble of rain and thunder they could hear the couple singing. They were taking comfort in the light the house provided on this stormy night.

"The tune they are singing sounds familiar." She said. Riff Raff had known she was there already. He nodded.

"I think I know the tune." They listened to the couple singing.

_I can see the flag fly, I can see the rainJust the same, there has got to beSomething better here for you and me._

_There's a light over at the Frankenstein PlaceThere's a light burning in the fireplaceThere's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life._

Riff remembered the lyrics of the song from Transsexual that used the same tune.

_The darkness must go down the river of nights dreamingFlow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streamingInto my life, into my life._

He held the last note and Magenta felt ready to smother him with kisses. She loved to hear him sing. When he finished he saw them coming closer to the front door. Magenta closed the window while he hurried down to the parlor. The Transylvanians heard the doorbell ring. Everyone froze. When the doorbell rang the best thing to do was pretend not to be home. Riff Raff started to unlock the many chains and tumbles on the door.

"What are you doing?" Magenta asked. He moved close to her ear and whispered.

"Creating chaos. If there is chaos then we can ensure our escape." Magenta giggled quietly and ushered the Transylvanians back. They turned out the lights and Magenta explained that they were going to play some pranks on these visitors. Riff Raff stepped out and presented himself to the couple in a silent and creepy manner.

"Hello." He said in a slow drawl.

"Oh…Uh…Ahh…Hi there, we're in a bit of a spot, I wonder could you help us - our car is broken down about two miles back - do you have a telephone we might use?"

"You're wet." Riff pointed out the obvious. The look of confusion on their faces was very funny.

"Yes, the rain has been very heavy." The young woman said. She was a bit jumpy.

"Yes." The man agreed.

"Yes." Riff Raff echoed. A flash of lightning and a growl of thunder cut through the stillness. Riff Raff was excited by it. He spun around and smacked the doors open with his ahnd.

"I think you'd better both come inside." He said, bowing slightly. The couple reluctantly stepped in.

"You're too kind." The woman mumbled. As Riff Raff closed the doors he couldn't help mimicking her frightened, squeaky, voice.

"You're too kind!" He laughed. The couple took one look at the décor of the place and flattened themselves against the door. Never mind finding the phone. They wanted out. Riff Raff stalked off into the darkened parlor. He turned momentarily.

"Wait here." He laughed and disappeared.

"Excuse me!" The man called but Riff did not come back.

"Oh Brad. What sort of place is this? I'm frightened." The woman's voice was loud. The Transylvanians heard it clearly.

"Probably some sort of hunting lodge for rich weirdoes." Magenta found that almost insulting. Riff Raff collected his sister and made his way back to the couple. Columbia tagged along. The female jumped at the sight of them.

"It's alright Janet." The male said.

"Hi, look if I could just use your phone, we'll move right along - I'm sure you've got a lot of things to do and a great evening planned." The three of them looked on at the couple with interest.

"Oh yes, you've arrived on a rather special night, the master is having one of his affairs." Riff Raff beckoned them closer. They inched along. The three circle them.

"Lucky old him." The female, named Janet said.

"Yes. He's lucky. I'm lucky," Magenta ran a finger down Riff Raff's shirt. "You're lucky," He smirked at her in that suggestive way of his. "We're all lucky."

"All except Eddie!" Columbia piped in. Instinctively the siblings shushed her.

"Eddie?" Janet said. They shushed Janet too.

"The delivery boy." Magenta explained.

"His delivery wasn't good enough!" Columbia was still under the delusion that Eddie's absence was because he didn't love her anymore and she dealt with it by insulting Eddie's very name every chance she got. Magenta and Riff Raff glared at her for getting on the subject again.

"The master only wanted to help the boy better his position." Magenta moved The couple between herself and Columbia. Riff Raff stood behind her.

"That's very commendable." The man said. The close proximity was unnerving to them.

"Yes, it seems like only yesterday since he went." Riff Raff said.

"Where?" Janet asked, afraid to know.

"To pieces!" Magenta and Riff Raff cackled as the other Transylvanians came out of hiding and hit the lights. The Time Warp recording was switched on and the party began.

_It's astoundingTime is fleetingMadness takes its tollBut listen closely_

The couple leaned in and Riff scared them with a high note. He was very good at those.

_Not for very much longer!I've got to keep control!_

The couple was chased around the room by the partygoers as they danced the Time Warp from beginning to end. When the recording ended they all collapsed around the room, the dance took a lot out of you after all. The couple were left standing in the center of the parlor feeling a little embarrassed.

"Say something Brad." Janet said.

"Ah ... say, do you guys know how to Madison?" The female was scared by an eerie beat that began to play. The Transylvanians all sat up and milled about the room chattering indistinctly. Columbia and the "Frankie Fans" stood by the chairs and looked to the railing near the head of the stairs. Riff Raff and Magenta stood on either side of the stairs. The couple engaged in a small argument.

"Brad, let's get out of here, it seems so unhealthy here. I want to go."

"Well we can't go anywhere until I get to a phone."

"This isn't the junior Chamber of Commerce Brad."

"They're probably foreigners with ways different to our own, they may do some more folk dancing."

"Look I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm just plain scared."

"I'm here Janet, there's nothing to worry about."

The music flared and all eyes went to the landing. Frank stood poised in a glittery corset, fishnets, and those God awful red strapped heels.

_A/N: I had to do some serious rewriting on this to make it turn out this good. Original this started at the VERY beginning of The Rocky Horror Show with the wedding and Damit, Janet!, but I hated writing that part and having to explain what was going on while the lyrics were going so I skipped to the end of There's a light and the Time Warp. I skipped the bulk of the lyrics as well since we all know the song by heart. I'd rather keep these chapters at a manageable 6 pages for the first few uploads before hitting my average of 9. I spoke from experience when I wrote that doing the Time Warp takes a lot out of you. Especially when you sing and do the dance at the same time! I'm so out of breath I literally fall on my floor when it's over. I'm so out of shape! XD R&R PEOPLE!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	2. Chapter 2

_How do you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman_

Frank moved to the head of the stairs. Magenta and Riff raff feigned interest and respect for their master.

_He's just a little brought down because when you knockedHe thought you were the candy man. Didn't you freaky!_

He began to descend the steps in time to the beat.

_Don't get strung out by the way that I look,Don't judge a book by its coverI'm not much of a man by the light of day, But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

He reached the bottom of the steps and grabbed the couple's attention. Riff Raff and Magenta sang with the groupies as Frank beckoned the couple closer. He was in the mood for unnecessary attention.

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania._

The couple just stared at him as he made his was to his adoring groupies. Columbia was down right giddy.

_So let me show you around, maybe play you a soundYou look like you're both pretty groovyOr if you want something visual that's not too abysmalWe could take in an old Steve Reeves movie._

Frank sat in his usual arm chair. Columbia perched herself between his legs. Riff and Magenta sat on the arms of the chair. They each held up masks on sticks that they had gotten for the occasion. The couple finally moved from their spot.

_I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?We're both in a bit of a 'll just say where we are, then go back to the carWe don't want to be any worry._

They all removed their masks and Frank strutted toward the couple. He brought them to the stairs and then continued his moment.

_So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?Well babies, don't you the light of the night when it all seems alrightI'll get you a satanic mechanic._

Frank returned to the ottoman, Columbia had moved into his spot on the chair. Riff was sitting on the chair back, stretching out his long legs. Magenta felt one of his arms snake around her neck and his hand finding a hold of her chest.

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania._

She held his hand there for a moment them threw it away. She made sure to glide her hand along the inner part of his leg before returning her attention to the couple and Frank. Playtime can wait.

_So why don't you stay for the night?_

"Night!" Riff Raff echoed in Magenta's ear.

_Or maybe a bite?_

"Bite!" Magenta licked her teeth and Riff held in a manic laugh.

_I could show you my favorite obsession.I've been making a man with blond hair and a tanAnd he's good for relieving my t-t-t-t-t-t-t-ension!_

The build up of energy in the room on that last word made Riff ready to ravage his beloved sister right there, but he settled for watching her react to him rubbing his gloved hand on her arms and shoulders. She liked that. Frank got up and, while singing his final line, headed to the top of the stairs.

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania._

They all stared at him poised up there. Magenta moved closer to her brother. He rubbed his hand down her back absently. She chuckled.

_So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.I see you shiver with antici-_

He smirked and hurried to the landing. Just say it already was what Magenta was thinking. She knew Riff was thinking the same.

_pation!_

"Finally." He whispered to her. She nodded in agreement._But maybe the rain isn't really to blameSo I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom_

With that, Frank departed for the lab. Magenta and two of the groupies pulled the female aside. She was still soaking wet and needed to dry off. Riff and the other two groupies took the male. They began undressing the couple, much to their dismay.

"It's all right, Janet, everything's gonna be all right, we'll just play along for now - and we'll pull out the aces when the time is right." She was less than convinced.

"This is no time for card tricks, Brad, are you sure we'll be alright?" Her purse was taken and Magenta undid the zipper on her blue gingham dress.

"I'm sure, Janet." Riff Raff took the man's glasses and one of the others removed his jacket and sweater.

"Hi, I'm Brad Majors, this is Janet Weiss," He pointed to the woman in her undergarments. "my fiancée. You are?" Despite his effort to be calm, Brad was just as frightened as his fiancée, Janet. Columbia stood between them in a haughty manner.

"You're very lucky to be invited up to Frank's laboratory, a lot of people would give their right arm for the privilege." Brad was skeptical of the man they had just met.

"People like you maybe."

"I've seen it." She said knowingly.

"Is he...is Frank...your husband?" Janet was cold now standing in her bra and dress slip. Brad was standing in his undershirt and boxers. He took his glasses from Riff Raff and put them back on.

"The master is not yet married, nor do I think ever will be - we are simply his servants." Riff Raff clapped twice to the others and they all hurried off to the lab. Brad and Janet were still miffed by their present circumstances. They carefully made their way up the stairs and found the lab by following the noise of electronic machines. A small platform, which was lit from the inside, was surrounded by a green curtain. Frank pulled back the curtain and was now dressed with rubber gloves and a surgical gown over his attire.

"Unlock a mind - unmind a lock - it's the same as the beginning of the end - do you follow?" Frank had heard that saying off a popsicle stick.

"No." Janet said flatly.

"It's an anagram, Janet." Brad thought he was very clever."

Columbia was leaning on the platform at Frank's feet, fawning over him. The groupies were beside the freezer looking quite menacing in their hospital scrubs. Riff Raff scurried by with a rolling tray carrying the solution and frozen bit of Eddie's brain. Frank stepped down.

"I wonder may I offer you something refreshing?" The couple was still very uncomfortable in their state of undress.

"No." Janet said again.

"No. You're right, I won't. How delightful to have fresh faces around to entertain." He held a hand out to Brad. Brad approached to shake it but Frank pulled his away.

"Brad Majors." Brad said.

"Brad Majors." Frank repeated. Brad was a bit disappointed and saw Frank eyeing Janet.

"And this is my fiancée Janet Vice." He flubbed up. Janet covered her face in embarrassment.

"Weiss." She heaved out. Now Brad felt stupid.

"Enchanted." He kissed Janet's hand.

"How nice. And what charming under-clothes you both have." Frank pointed to Janet's breasts. She covered them up as Frank laughed.

"But here, put these on," Magenta and Riff Raff returned from a closet with two lab coats and gave them to the couple. "They'll make you feel less vulnerable. We don't often receive visitors here, let alone show them hospitality."

"Hospitality. All we wanted was to use your phone, a reasonable request which you have chosen to ignore." Brad confronted Frank.

"Don't be ungrateful, Brad." Janet tried to calm him.

"Ungrateful!" It didn't work. Frank was looking Brad up and down in his usual manner.

"How forceful you are, Brad, what a perfect example of manhood. So dominant." Brad saw where Frank was looking and closed his coat.

"You must be very proud, Janet."

"Yes." She agreed.

"Tell me Brad, do you have any tattoos?" Frank had a thing for a man with ink.

"Certainly not." Brad replied.

"Oh well," He turned to Janet. "How about you?" Riff Raff had completed all the prep work. He grabbed the masters attention.

"Everything is in readiness Master, we merely wait for you to give the word." He smirked and shooed Riff to the controls.

"Tonight Brad and Janet, you are to witness a new breakthrough in Biochemical research and paradise is to be mine" He was very excited now.

"Oh how wonderful for you." Janet said. Frank stepped back onto the platform. Magenta and Riff Raff knew what was next. Frank's monologue. Oh joy.

"Yes. It was strange the way it happened...one of those quirks of fate really...one of those moments when...everything looks black, the chips are down, your back is against the wall. You panic, you're trapped, there's no way out and even if there was it would probably be a one way ticket to the bottom of the bay. And then suddenly you get a break, all the pieces seem to fit into place, what a sucker you'd been, what a fool, the answer was there all the time, it took a small accident to make it happen." There was no answer from anyone. Frank gave it another go.

"An accident!" They echoed.

"An accident.?" This whole thing was what Frank had written down the day before. He was a sucker for the theatrical and a liar to boot.

"That's how I discovered the secret - that elusive ingredient - that spark that is the breath of life. Yes I have that knowledge, I hold the key to life itself, you see Brad and Janet you are fortunate for tonight is the night my beautiful creature is destined to be born." Frank took the solution and the brain piece and put them in the test tube sitting on the stand. He closed the curtain and dished out the orders.

"Throw open the switches on the Sonic Oscillator!" Riff Raff did one and Magenta the other.

"And step up the Reactor Power Input three more points!" Riff hit all three and leaned back into Magenta's arms. The creature began to grow in the tube and soon an arm reached out of it. The shadows inside the curtained area depicted a head protruding from the tube followed by another arm. Magenta held her brother around the middle with excitement. She wasn't scared like the last time they had done this. The legs dropped from the shattering tube next. Finally the creature, fully formed, dropped to the floor of the platform and stretched out his arms and back. He stood and threw back the curtain. A tan, well muscled man, with shoulder length blond hair, gold pants, and shoes, stood before them. He opened his mouth and sang.

_A/N: You'd think that writing with almost all the lines of dialogue already on hand from the play script would make this easier. It's a whole new writing experience from the first story! I'm getting the hang of thins now. It doesn't help that I keep stopping to dance along to the songs when I should be finishing the chapter! XD I'm a dancing fool! XD R&R!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	3. Chapter 3

_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my headAnd I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread_

Rocky Horror was a success. He could sing, think, and who knows what else. Riff Raff turned to Magenta and nipped her on the mouth. She laughed and they watched the excitement take over everyone, especially Frank. Rocky jumped down from the platform and was circled by the groupies.

_Oh, woe is me, my life is a miseryOh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?_

Frank moved an over excited Columbia back. Rocky jumped up and continued singing. Riff and Magenta were laughing again. This was all too much fun. The groupies loved Rocky instantly.

_I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bedAnd left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnamable dreadMy high is low, I'm dressed up with no place to goAnd all I know, is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer_

Frank attempted to run up and hug his creation but Rocky jumped back in surprise. He was not very good with Frank's forwardness.

_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crimeThat ain't no crime_

Frank was a little put off by the slight but he would not give up. He pushed past a couple of his groupies and artfully slid under Rocky's outstretched legs.

_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head_

Frank reached up for Rocky's groin but Rocky jumped back and ran into Columbia. Riff Raff and Magenta were enjoying the chaotic scene before them._And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread_

Columbia grabbed Rocky's hands and began dancing with him. Frank didn't like that and moved to the freezer where Brad and Janet were somewhere between enjoying themselves and being quite appalled by everyone's behavior.

_Oh, woe is me, my life is a mystery_

Magenta smirked and moved behind Rocky. He was too distracted dancing and singing to notice her. She smiled to Riff Raff and tapped the creature on his shoulder.

_Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?_

Rocky turned and Magenta yelled, Boo!, in his face. He was terrified and ran back to the platform. Magenta and Riff Raff laughed manically again. This one was far too naive and stupid to cause as much trouble as the other one had.

_Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crimeThat ain't no crime_

Frank once again tried to catch Rocky but the boy was too busy having fun. Magenta and Riff danced till the final note of Rocky's song. Give the boy one thing, he could sing like there was no tomorrow.

"Well really, that's no way to behave on your first day out." Frank was a little pissed off.

"Well nobody's perfect. But I do think you made a pretty good job of the body work." Rocky smile dumbly as the groupies cheered in agreement.

"You are the result of many hours of toil, and now my beautiful creature you're ready for the ultimate test." Frank moved to Riff Raff's side.

"Oh dear." Rocky said. He really was a muscle head. Frank liked that, apparently. He suddenly smiled.

"But first meet the family." He waved a hand to the trio. Magenta grinned in a menacing way. She wanted Rocky to be afraid of her. Columbia was not a happy looking camper either. Riff just leered at him like he did most everyone else.

"Well Riff Raff what do you think?" This was not an opinionated question. It was a say what master wants to here, question.

"He's a credit to my…YOUR! genius." Riff had slipped up but Frank was happy with the correction.

"Magenta?" He was a praise snob.

"A triumph of the will." Magenta was good at wording things. She should be, she wrote poetry in her high school years and a song here or there.

"What do you think Columbia?" They all looked at her. She had a "whatever" look on her face.

"He's okay." She said in her high pitched voice. Frank was mad again.

"OKAY!" He hurried over to Rocky and grabbed his arm.

"I think we can do better than that." He pulled the boy over to the guests.

"Well, Brad and Janet, what do you think?" Rocky gave a bright smile. Janet moved close and took in his scent. She liked him very much. Then her brain turned back on and she backed away.

"I don't like men with too many muscles." Rocky had a hurt expression on his face. Frank was made cross once again.

"I didn't make him for you! He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval. Maestro!" He took Rocky by the hand and lead him to the center of the room. Magenta felt Riff press his body to her back.

"Let's pretend to be interested." He whispered. She smiled.

_A weakling, weighing ninety-eight pounds__Will get sand in his face when kicked...to the groundAnd soon in the gym, with a determined chinThe sweat from his pores, as he works for his cause_

Frank went on with his singing. He usually did. Riff lightly slid his gloved hand around her waist. Magenta played with his hair as they continued to feign interest.

_Will make him glisten...and gleamAnd with massage...and just a little bit of steamHe'll be pink and quite cleanHe'll be a strong man, oh honey...But the wrong man_

"How long will this take?" Magenta whispered. Riff rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why do you ask?" He whispered back. She smirked.

"I was thinking we'd have some alone time tonight." They were almost cheek to cheek. Riff chuckled.

"Patience. We'll have our time soon."

_He'll eat nutritious high protein and swallow raw eggs_

_Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arm, and legsSuch an effort...if he only knew of my planIn just seven days, I can make you a man_

Frank had moved himself and Rocky over to Brad and Janet. Brad was still apprehensive of Frank but Janet was quite taken in by everything she was seeing. Women on this planet, it seemed, were willing to give into the darkness of Frank's world. She and Rocky seemed to have a chemistry building as well. She ran a apprehensive finger on Rocky's chest while Frank wasn't looking. The siblings were though. They were always looking.

_He'll do press-ups and chin-upsDo the snatch, clean and jerkHe thinks dynamic tensionMust be hard work...Such strenuous livingI just don't understand...When in just seven days, oh baby, I can make you a man!_

"Oh Rocky!-Gah!" Frank was cut off. At that moment the freezer door flew open. Inside, Eddie smashed all the shelves in front of him and stepped out.

"Eddie!" Columbia cried out in joy.

_Whatever happened to Saturday night When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright? It don't seem the same since cosmic light Came into my life, I thought I was divine_

Columbia ran towards him but he ran up to Rocky instead. He was a little confused since he was, (A) partially frozen still, and (B) missing a piece of his brain. He found Columbia soon enough and hugged her close to his side.

_I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go And listen to the music on the radio A saxophone was blowin' on a rock & roll show. You climbed in the back seat, you really had a good time._

All sore feelings between them were instantly fixed and Columbia and Eddie began swing dancing. This was a most unexpected turn of events but Riff and Magenta decided to go with it.

_Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll._

_Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll._

Eddie planted a nice kiss on Columbia's waiting lips. Frank pulled him off of her and dragged Columbia aside. Riff Raff went to the freezer and pulled a popsicle from the bottom, where the treats had spilled. He gave it to Rocky, on Frank's orders to keep him busy. Columbia had returned to Eddie's arms and they sat on the step of the platform.

_My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine_

Eddie kept on singing to Columbia about how much he loved her. Riff and Magenta had to give the guy credit. His feelings were true. Frank was annoyed by the disruption he was causing.

_Get back in front, put some hair oil on Buddy Holly was singing his very last song. With your arms around your girl you'd try to sing along. It felt pretty good, oh, you really had a good time._

They started to swing again and the groupies joined in. Riff and Magenta made their sign and laughed. Frank went to the rolling cart and pulled something. Magenta saw it happen but was too busy dancing with Riff to think much of it.

_Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll._

Eddie and Columbia went up the platform and got close.

_Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll._

Columbia looked back to Frank for approval, which he surprisingly gave. Eddie closed the curtain and started making out.

_Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll._

"Get my briefcase from the closet." Frank ordered Riff Raff. He hurried off leaving Magenta to dance by herself, not that she minded.

_Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll._

Riff returned with a silver case. He opened it and held it up for Frank to inspect. Inside was the knives and tools from the autopsy. Magenta stopped to see what was going on.

_Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll._

Frank selected something akin to a kitchen knife and held it behind his back. He approached the curtain and drew it partially back. He grabbed Columbia and yanked her out. Magenta realized too late what was happening and grabbed Columbia to get her out of the room.

_Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll._

Frank closed the curtain and gave Eddie a seductive wink. He leaned in close for a kiss. Eddie was powerless in Frank's grasp. Riff was trying to help Magenta control Columbia.

_Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll._

Frank raised the knife and Magenta lost her grip on the girl. She cursed under her breath as Riff pulled her close. This would not end well.

_Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll._

Frank stabbed Eddie repeatedly. The blood hit the curtain in streams. Columbia screamed and all dancing stopped. She continued to wail and carry on when Frank pulled back the curtain. Eddie was a heap at Frank's feet.

"One from the vaults." Frank joked. The room would have been silent, if not for Columbia's cries. Her voice was not very comforting to Magenta anymore. It was a little annoying now.

"Columbia." frank cooed. He was about to comfort her when Rocky piped up.

"Why do you keep him in there? He's so ugly." That was the wrong thing to say. Columbia stood up and faced the boy.

"He! Had! A! MOTORCYCLE!" With that she ran from the room, wailing the whole way. When she stopped crying Frank explained to his creature.

"Some naive charm. But no muscle. We had a mental relationship." Reasured he started singing again, like nothing had happened.

_But a deltoid and a bicep, a hot groin and a tricepMakes me shake, makes me wanna take Charles Atlas by the...hand._

He took Rocky's hand and lead him to the center of the room. Everyone had recovered from the killing and began singing along.

_In just seven days I can make you a man._

Magenta felt ready to hurl from her master's selfishness. She plastered on a smile and played her part.

_I don't want no dissension, just dynamic tension._

He threw off his surgical gown and took Rocky's arm. Janet belted out a line of her own.

_I'm a muscle fan!_

Brad was miffed by her statement. She immediately regretted it. Magenta and Riff left to get a few things from the closet.

_In just seven days, I can make you a manDig it if you canIn just seven days, I can make you a man._

They returned with a veil, bouquet, and a leopard print suit jacket. The groupies gathers in two rows beside Frank and Rocky as Magenta and Riff dressed them up like bride and groom. Frank mocked the blushing bride routine and took Rocky's arm. They turned and slowly marched to the door as confetti was thrown at them. Frank stopped and threw the bouquet behind him. Riff Raff caught it and raised an eyebrow to Magenta. She grinned deviously and bite her bottom lip.

_A/N: Three songs in one chapter! (Four if you count the I can Make You a Man Reprise) I spoil you guys so! XD I've read the script and seen the show too many times but my favorite part is that bouquet toss. So awesome! You know what's coming next so I'll try not to keep you guys in suspense for too long! XD Next chapter is a bit more of me just writing than taking from the script. R&R PEOPLE! Doing so will earn you a cookie and some killer red heels! XD_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	4. Chapter 4

Frank had left with his creation and Brad and Janet were given the option of staying the night. With no phone, to their knowledge, and it being late they really couldn't do much better by leaving. Magenta shoved Janet into one of the guest rooms and took the lab coat with her. Riff had, likewise, done the same with brad and both met in the hallway. They found a quiet place in the lab, since the hall was becoming noisy from all the people now living in the house, and began making out.

"God I hate him." Magenta said as she pulled Riff close. He pushed her against the wall.

"No more talk of him." Riff said and undid the front of her bodice. Magenta took off the lab coat she was wearing and tossed it by the freezer. She got to work on removing both the coats Riff was wearing as well. The feel of his bare arms was good to her.

"So, are we getting married then?" Magenta giggled. Riff ran over to the platform and grabbed the discarded bouquet. He took a knee in front of her and made a goofy grin.

"I couldn't afford a ring but I picked you flowers." She laughed and took them. He stood and wrapped his arms around her. She was captured in his kiss again. Her arms around his neck, the bouquet dangling in her grasp. Riff's weight pushed her against the wall as his hands traveled under her skirt to her lace covered legs. She bit his lip in excitement. Their moment of ecstasy was interrupted by a gasp in the doorway. Riff and Magenta turned their heads to see Rocky staring at them.

"What are you looking at?" Riff seethed. Rocky's dumb expression was annoying.

"What are you doing?" Rocky asked. Both siblings separated and walked towards the boy.

"What does it look like?" Magenta deadpanned. Rocky was backing away now.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Riff poked the boy's muscled chest.

"I want to sleep here." Rocky said. Magenta and Riff Raff nodded.

"Alright. Sleep." Riff put his arm around Magenta's waist and they walked out. Rocky went to his platform, which had been cleaned of Eddie's body, and laid down.

"He's such a coward." Magenta commented. Riff nodded in agreement.

"Frank likes it when people are vulnerable. Makes it easier for them to do what he wants." He was speaking from experience. Magenta kissed his neck as they leaned on the railing of the steps.

"Why do you think Frank killed Eddie?" Magenta asked. Riff sighed.

"Because, Eddie was what kept Columbia in his grasp. So long as Eddie was "missing" she would stay and adore him. If she and he had left then Frank would only have us and the groupies again." His logic was sound.

"I was ready to be sick when he killed the boy. Poor Columbia." Riff cupped her face in his hands.

"We can't change it now. Things are turning in our favor. If we continue to help make things blow up then Frank will be unable to stop us from leaving." Magenta hugged her brilliant brother.

"Just don't get killed. I don't know if I could bring you back." Riff held her tight. He'd wanted to put that behind him. When Frank had shot Magenta with the antimatter gun, she'd died in his arms. Yes he'd been able to revive her, but she had died none the less. He felt his eyes sting again.

"I'll be careful. Just put on your bravest face and do what you do best." Magenta nodded. She'd play her part to perfection. Below them, in the parlor, Columbia stumbled about carrying a bottle of liquor. She'd drank herself into a stupor when she thought Eddie had left and now she'd done it again.

"I'll go see if I can comfort her." Riff nodded and returned to the lab.

"Shit!" He yelled.

"What!" She hurried back to him.

"Rocky's gone." The lab was empty.

"I'll alert the master. You take care of Columbia." Magenta nodded and went down the stairs. Riff hurried to the monitor and checked all the receiving channels. Finally he found Frank in one of the guest rooms.

"Master, the laboratory is empty. Rocky has vanished, the new playmate is loose and somewhere in the building." He heard a muffled response and turned off the monitor. He then turned all the lights on in the room and picked up the discarded clothes he and Magenta had left. He threw them in the closet for safe keeping and ran down the hall to search for the boy.

"What's all the ruckus?" Columbia slurred. Her hand and the bottle were glued together.

"Rocky's gone missing. Don't worry about it." Magenta sat by the drunken girl on the chair.

"I really thought things were looking up, yah know." Columbia sighed. Her breathe was rank with vodka.

"How so?" Magenta asked, chocking slightly on the fumes.

"Eddie came back. I thought we'd get to leave and stuff. But then Frank killed him and I'm stuck here again." Magenta knew how she felt. Being trapped here was worse than any prison.

"Why did you stay here when Eddie left. You could have gone anywhere." Magenta reasoned.

"I stayed cuz I thought I loved Frank. It's weird. I think I still do. Even after tonight." Magenta felt a little fatigued form all the work. She slipped the green petticoat off and tossed it behind the chair.

"There are better men out there than the master." She commented. There was a bowl of popcorn by the ottoman. Where'd that come from. She was hungry though so she didn't complain.

"Want some?" She offered to Columbia. She took a handful and washed it down with another swig of her bottle, which was half empty now. Upstairs, Riff ran past toward the bedrooms in search of Rocky. Janet appeared on the landing, now missing her slip. Her gartered stockings covered almost nothing.

"What's she doing up?" Columbia hiccupped.

"Want to find out?" Magenta giggled. Columbia nodded and they followed Janet back upstairs into the lab. Janet was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room and didn't see them, quietly tip toe in. They went up to the maintenance catwalk above the lab, used to clean the ceiling fans and hang equipment not in use, and sat watching the human.

"What's happening here? Where's Brad? Where's anybody? If only we hadn't made this journey. If only the car hadn't broken down. If only we were amongst friends or sane persons." Janet was freaking out. It was like watching a chicken with out it's head. Suddenly, Rocky ran into the lab and stopped when he saw Janet.

"Oh! It's you! Look I'm trying to hide from my creator and his minions. They scare me." He hurried up to Janet. Magenta didn't like being called a minion of Franks but thought it funny that he was so scared of them.

"I feel that all is not well here. I have been thinking a lot about, Eddie. I have a feeling of foreboding." Janet nodded.

"It's all like some terrible dream."

"Is it true you don't like men with too many muscles?" The question was completely off topic. Janet was dumbstruck.

"Well…"

"Have you got any lip gloss?" What the hell did that have to do with anything? Magenta took a piece of popcorn and sat with one of the rails between her legs. This was going to be very interesting. Columbia slumped down as well. Janet backed up to put distance between her and the handsome boy.

"I'm engaged to Brad, just the same as Betty Munroe was to Ralf Hapshatt. But Frank's kisses overwhelmed me with an ecstasy I had never dreamed of before. Hot burning kisses." She caught herself as she began to go into too much detail. So, Frank had convinced her to have sex with him. Like there was any real surprise there.

"I could see Brad's face before me, and my mind screamed, No!, but my lips were hungry, too hungry. I wanted to be loved, and loved completely. My body throbbed excitedly. Oh Brad, Brad my darling how could I have done this to you." She crossed her arms again.

"This room is a womb to me." Rocky said, plainly.

"Yes, there you see, it's instinctive." She moved close and took his hand.

"You returned here for one thing only." Her eyes had traveled down from Rocky's confused face. She stopped herself again.

"Security!" Rocky nodded. Janet hurried to the monitor.

"Oh where's Brad? What have they done with him?" She fiddled with the controls and soon found her answer. Frank and Brad were having a good old time in the guest room.

"Aaahhh!" Janet gasped. Magenta smirked. Frank had been busy while she and Riff had been having their moment.

"Oh, you can't rely on anyone." Rocky commented. He was feeling just as dejected.

"Oh Brad! - How could you?" She began to tear up. Rocky looked at her, wanting to comfort her.

"Tell us about it, Janet." Columbia and Magenta called down. Janet was startled but couldn't see them.

_I was feeling done in, couldn't winI'd only ever kissed before._

"You mean she only ever kissed." Magenta and Columbia gasped.

_I thought there's no use getting into heavy pettingIt only leads to trouble and seat wetting_

Janet began rubbing her hands up and down her sides. Rocky just stood there. He was not completely certain what she was meaning.

_Now all I want to know is how to goI've tasted blood and I want more_

"More! More! More!" Magenta and Columbia laughed.

_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance_

Janet went behind Rocky and slid his coat off. She tossed it aside. Rocky felt a new sensation go over him. He didn't know what to make of it though.

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me chill me fulfill meCreature of the night._

Janet was getting bold. She rubbed a hand on Rocky's chest and his mouth went into an "o" shape. He liked this feeling.

_Then if anything grows while you poseI'll oil you up and rub you down_

"Down! Down! Down!" Magenta was enjoying this. Columbia was even having a bit of fun in her drunken state.

_And that's just one small fraction of the main attractionYou need a friendly hand and I need action...Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirtyThrill me chill me fulfill meCreature of the night._

Janet and Rocky were groping each other in an amateurish way but they were enjoying it. Magenta laughed as Janet wrapped her skinny legs around his well tone torso.

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirtyThrill me chill me fulfill meCreature of the night._

Rocky carried Janet off to one of the guest rooms. Magenta and Columbia were recovering from a fit of giggled when Frank stomped into the lab with her brother by the arm. He threw Riff to the floor. Magenta stood and hurried to the ladder. Brad entered the room as well, staying by the door.

"How did it happen! I understood you were to be watching!" Riff had some small red marks on his skin.

"I was only away for a moment, Master!" Riff exclaimed. Riff started to get up.

"Then if you can find him on the monitor!" He threw Riff at the consol just as Magenta had jumped down from the ladder. She hurried in Riff's direction but was intercepted by Frank. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Magenta. Oh Rocky. Oh Rocky." He was about to kiss Magenta when, thankfully, Riff had found Rocky.

"I've located him in the female's quarters, Master." Frank was getting dramatic now. Brad moved closer to see the screen. He was not happy.

"Rocky! I think I'm going to…" Frank snapped his fingers. Riff held out his arms behind the master as he fainted. Riff "neglected" to catch him though.

"Faint." The siblings laughed and ran out. In the safety of their room Magenta examined her brother's arms.

"Master was less than pleased with the news, but my interruption of his moment was what earned me these." Magenta frowned.

"Do they hurt?" Riff nodded.

"They'll likely bruise tomorrow." Magenta kissed each one of them.

"I can make it better." She said in between one on his elbow and one of his upper arm. Riff tilted her chin up with his finger.

"Later. The master will come too in a moment." Magenta made a sad face.

"Then what?" She said.

"Things are going from bad to worse. In only a little while the master will be so fed up he'll want to leave Earth and never look back." Riff was confident. Magenta had her doubts though.

"What if this all just makes him want to stay more? How will be get back then?" Riff's face went grim.

"If it came to that…" He paused.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Would you stand by me if I did something terrible?" Magenta was confused.

"What?" She looked into his deep eyes. Hers were as big as saucers now.

"Would you still love me if I killed Frank?" Magenta was shocked. Of course she would.

"I'd love you no matter what. So long as you loved me back. You keep me safe." Riff hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"If I killed him I'll have broken two laws. The one against our relationship and the one against murder." Magenta shushed him.

"Frank isn't a person though. He's a monster. There's no crime in killing things that would harm others." Magenta was kissed by her brother in that intimate way of his. She wanted to have her moment with him, the one Rocky had interrupted earlier, but she let go. Like Riff had said. Later. He left the room and returned to the lab. Riff picked up his coat from the closet and covered his arms to prevent any more welts the master might give him tonight. Frank had come to on the floor and begun yelling at Brad.

"How maudlin. How pathetic. Your baggage has dared to defile my beautiful creature! Oh Rocky how could you?" He crossed his arms. A light was blinking on the monitor. The one that went off when someone was at the front door.

"Master. We have a visitor." Riff informed Frank.

"Oh, shit." Frank huffed. On the monitor was a curious looking older man in a wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a wrinkly face.

"Great Scott! Scotty! Dr. Everett Scott!

"You know this earthling?" Riff Raff had another slip up.

"This person." Frank corrected. Brad didn't notice a thing. He approached the monitor.

"Yes, I do. He's an old friend of mine." Frank's mood changed once again.

"I see, so this wasn't simply a chance meeting. You came here with a purpose."

"That's not true. My car broke down. I told you."

"I know what you told me, Brad. But this Dr. Everett Scott, his name is not unknown to me."

"He was a science teacher at Denton High." Brad defended his mentor's credibility.

"And now he works for your Government, doesn't he, Brad? He's attached to the bureau of the investigation of that which you call UFO's, that's right, isn't it, Brad?" Frank was getting agitated.

"He might be. I don't know."

"The intruder is entering the building, Master." Riff informed. Columbia stumbled to the controls. She was still holding the bottle of vodka.

"Ah he's in the Zen room. Seal off all exits and all doors, except for those that lead here. Riff Raff! bring Rocky and Janet here. I think we should make this a social occasion. The three unexpected guests shall entertain us with a floor show, which I shall direct." Riff bowed and hastily left the room. No need to keep anyone waiting.

_A/N: God this took forever! Sorry for the font problem with the song lyrics, where the lines smoosh together. I can't fixed it in these chapters but I can prevent it from happening again in the next chapters. I believe this will be a much shorter story than Riff and Mag was. Finding a stopping point is difficult when you enjoy writing that's going on in each scene. I've posted a poll on my profile for you to help me pick which plot bunny I should work on next. I can't decide! Much love!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on." Riff took his sister by the hand and they went down the hall to the room which Rocky and Janet were in. Both covered themselves with the sheets when Riff kicked open the door.

"Master requests your presence." Magenta said. Rocky put his pants on. Janet put on her undergarments and Rocky's jacket and together they were marched back to the lab. Inside Dr. Scott, a German sounding older man, was at odds with Frank. Brad was in between their argument. The foursome entered the room.

"Brad!" Janet and Rocky walked over to the others. Riff and Magenta stayed at the consol to watch the scene unfold.

"Janet!" Dr. Scott was shocked by her state of undress.

"Rocky!" Frank scolded his creation.

"Dr. Scott! Brad!" Janet was shocked by the older man's appearance and scared of Brad's appalled look on his face.

"Janet!" Dr. Scott was still taken aback by her attire.

"Rocky!" Things were starting to get repetitive.

"Dr. Scott! Brad!"

"Janet!"

"Rocky!"

"Dr. Scott!"

"Oh Rocky. Oh Rocky!" Frank tried to play the victim.

"Piss off." Rocky would have none of it. Frank stomped his foot with fury. He stood at full height to Janet and Rocky. His face was too close for comfort.

"Listen, I made him and I can break him just as easily. I'll pull his plug out." Janet wiped the stray spots of spit off her face.

"I suppose you intend to do with us as you did for Eddie." Dr. Scott's accent was heavy.

"Sshh!" The groupies shushed from the catwalk above. How had they gotten there? Columbia stumbled closer to the man in the wheel chair.

"Eddie!" She squeaked. He bottle was still in hand.

"Sshh!" Riff and Magenta shushed. They were leaning against the control panel.

"Eddie! I've seen him, he looks terrible." Brad piped in.

"Sshh!" The Transylvanians were doing it to be mean now.

"What do you know of Eddie, Dr. Scott?" Frank asked.

"I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things - you see Eddie happens to be my nephew." This was a surprise indeed.

"Dr. Scott!" Brad was right to be shocked. Eddie and this old guy sharing genes was hard to imagine.

"Yes, Brad. My sister's boy. I knew he was in with a bad crowd, but it was worse than I imagined." He looked around at Frank and the siblings.

"Aliens." He confirmed. Riff was not surprised Dr. Scott knew they were not of Earth. How Brad and Janet had not noticed was beyond him.

"Tell them, Doc." Brad said.

_From the day he was born, he was was the thorn in his mother's tried in vain, but he never caused her nothing but shame._

_He left home the day she died...From the day she was gone, all he wanted Was rock n' roll, porn and a motorbike_

_Shooting up junkHe was a low-down, cheap little everyone for a ride..._

_When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy you knew he was a no-good kidBut when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife_

_What a guyMakes you cryUnd I did._

Columbia hurried to the doctor's side. She was tearing up again.

_Everybody shoved him, I very nearly loved himI said hey listen to me, stay sane inside insanityBut he locked the door and threw away the key..._

Dr. Scott waved his hand in an attempt to clear the air of Columbia's drunken breathe.

_But he must been drawn into somethingMaking him warn me in a note which reads (what's it say, what's it say?)"I'm outta my head, O hurry or I may be mustn't carry out their evil deeds..."When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy you knew he was a no-good kidBut when he threatened your life with a switchblade knifeWhat a guyMakes you cryUnd I did._

Frank walked behind the control console and picked up and large plastic bag. As he did so he whispered to the siblings.

"Ready the transducer. Set it so they won't leave." Riff and Magenta nodded. The master walked back out to the center of the lab.

"Play the part, sister." Riff whispered and put his arm around her waist, for support. Magenta smiled and nodded.

"Say a prayer for Eddie, I just defrosted him. His destiny is in the bag." Frank held up the slimy remains of poor Eddie. Columbia backed into the wall and hit the floor.

"Why you!" Brad took a few steps toward Frank. Riff quickly hit the switch on the Transducer's panel. Four green lights hit the floor. One for Brad, Janet, Dr. Scott, and Rocky. In actuality the lights were used to hold machinery in place while traveling through space.

"There, that should restrain you all. Magenta." He held the bag of gore out to Magenta.

"I'll put him down the waste disposal." She took is with a smile and left the room.

"Clever girl." Frank smiled.

"My feet! There's something wrong with my feet." Janet stated the obvious.

"My wheels! My God! I can't move my wheels." Dr. Scott yelled in frustration. He didn't need to be that loud though.

"It's as if we're glued to the spot." brad also seemed to like stating the obvious.

"You are, so quake with fear you tiny fools!" Frank was in control again.

"O.K. it's show time! Riff Raff set the sonic transducer on program 8 secure all levels at zero" Riff obeyed. Magenta had just returned to the room.

"Relax!" Magenta held her arms out, inviting Frank to dance with her. He accepted with joy. They spun, hand in hand, around like children.

"You won't find earth people quite the easy mark that you imagine." Dr. Scott was trying to gain some footing in this predicament.

"This sonic transducer! It is I suppose some type of audio vibratory physiomolecular transport device!" Frank turned and grinned as Magenta looked over his shoulder.

"You'd better believe it, baby." Frank was pulled back by Magenta.

"You mean…" They shook hips and laughed a great deal as Dr. Scott explained to Brad about his work.

"Yes, Brad - it's something we ourselves have been working on. But it seems our friend here has found a way of perfecting it - a device that is capable of breaking down solid matter and then projecting it through space and who knows, perhaps even time itself." His explanation was fairly accurate by Riff's calculations. Give the old man props, he knew his shit.

"You mean he's going to send us to another planet?" Frank guffawed at that and turned to her.

_Planet! Schmanet! Janet!_

_I'll tell you onceI won't tell you twiceYou'd better wise up, Janet WeissYour apple pie don't taste too niceYou'd better wise up, Janet Weiss_

Janet was being poked and prodded in the roughest manner by Frank. Magenta laughed and followed suit.

_I've laid the seed, it should be all you needYou're as sensual as a pencilWound up like an 'E' or first stringWhen we made it, did you hear a bell ring?_

"Ding Dong!" Magenta laughed

_You got a block, well take my adviceYou'd better wise up, Janet WeissThe Transducer will seduce ya_

_It's something you'll get used toA mental mind-fuck can be nice_

_You'd better wise up, Janet WeissYou'd better wise upBuild your thighs upYou'd better wise up_

And then she cried out: "Stop!"

_Don't get hot and flustered!Use a bit of mustard!_

Magenta and the groupies sang as Frank released the transducer's hold on the prisoners, one by one. Brad got out and tried to pummel Frank. Riff sprayed him with a calming drug. It was a short term version of a high. Brad was guided out of the lab by one of the groupies.

_You're a hot dog!_

_But you'd better not try to hurt her!_

_Frank n' furter!_

Next was Dr. Scott. Magenta gave his wheel chair a shove in Riff's direction. Riff sprayed the man and he was carried off by another groupie.

_You're a hot dog!_

_But you'd better not try to hurt her!_

_Frank n' furter!_

Janet made a split second bargain with Frank. She was delighted to see that he was okay with it. Frank released them both at the same time and they embraced like long lost lovers before Riff sprayed them and were taken away by the remaining groupies.

_You're a hot dog!_

_But you'd better not try to hurt her!_

_Frank n' furter!_

The lab was now quiet. Well, almost…

_You're a hot dog!_

_But you'd better not try to hurt her!_

_Frank n' furter!_

Magenta was getting carried away now. She danced about the empty lab like a child on a sugar high and continued to sing.

"Magenta, relax." Frank said. She didn't hear him. Riff chuckled as she went on.

_You're a hot dog!_

_But you'd better not try to hurt her!_

_Frank n' furter!_

She clapped and laughed and kept going. Frank glared at Riff Raff and mouthed, shut her up! Riff nodded and hurried over to her side. She was in mid verse when he took the back of her neck in his hand and kissed her. He held her in that kiss for a long time, or so it seemed. She went quiet and a little limp. When finally let go she was out of breath. Frank nodded his approval of Riff's methods. Riff bowed.

"Columbia! The artistes are in a molecular state somewhere between entrance and exit." Columbia had been slumped on the floor watching the entire time. She still had yet to let go of that bottle.

"When they've pulled themselves together, see that they are prepared for the floorshow." Frank made to leave the room when Columbia decided to blow her top.

"My God! I can't take any more of this." She stumbled to her feet.

"First you ditch me for Eddie and then you throw him off like an old overcoat for Rocky." She pointed her finger and rushed into Frank's personal bubble.

"You chew people up and then you spit them out again. I loved you, do you hear? I loved you, and what did I get?" She hiccupped again. Frank was backed against the wall.

"I'll tell you, a big fat nothing. You're like a sponge, you take, take, take and drain others of their affection. Well, I've had it, I'm out of here, and I mean." Columbia started to toddle towards the other door. Magenta was about to talk some sense into her. Riff chose the faster method to fixing the situation. He sprayed her. Columbia stopped and her eyes lit up.

"Oh wow! I dig that! It's wicked, it's a gas." She stumbled, slowly, toward the exit the Transylvanians had taken Brad and Janet.

"I'm groovy. I'm hip, man it's like a trip Wow, my God. Freak out baby! Dig you later." She finally toddled out of the room. Apparently the spray should not be used on humans with a high amount of alcohol in their system. It only changed them from a sad drunk into a happy drunk.

"It's not easy having a good time. Even smiling makes my face ache," Frank was digging for sympathy once again. "and my children turn on me. Rocky's behaving just as Eddie did. Maybe I made a mistake in splitting his brain between the two of them." Magenta had had enough of Frank's whining.

"When do we return to Transylvania? I grow weary of this world!" Her last remarks was filled with all the hate she'd bottled up just now for the man.

"Magenta I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother Riff Raff. You have both served me well. Loyalty such as yours must be rewarded, and you will discover that when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous." Magenta sneered at the man. She wanted none of his "rewards".

"I ask for nothing, Master." There was a touch of venom on the last word. Frank began walking away.

"And you shall receive it," He stopped by the two. "in abundance! Come! Our guests will be growing restless." Frank exited the lab. Riff looked at Magenta. They both laughed manically and did their sign. No more playing around. If Frank wouldn't bring them home then there was no other choice. The siblings went tot eh closet and pulled out two large space suits. The suits were made of thick, green, material. They wore them once before, on the trip over from Transsexual. Without such a suit their bodies would have disintegrated in the transit beam.

"Ready?" Riff asked. Magenta nodded.

"Ready." Riff and Magenta suited up. Riff Raff holstered an antimatter ray gun. It was the same one Frank had used to shoot Magenta. Tonight, vengeance would be served.

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been away for a while. I had these finished but the lyrics were the part I needed to finish before publishing. I just barrowed the Rocky Horror Broadway Revival Cast Recording from the library and am jamming to it as we speak. I love it so much. Did you know Joan Jett played Columbia in that one! She rocked out in a punk costume and traded her tap shoes for a sick guitar solo instead! Video can be found on my favorite Rocky Horror fansite: Rocky Music. Google it! Such a great site! _

_~KungFuHime2009_


	6. Chapter 6

Riff held an arm in front of his sister. They stood outside the door to the stage Frank was using for his "floorshow". Riff took Magenta's shoulders in his hands.

"Promise me one more thing, dear sister." Magenta nodded.

"While we are in there you must act as if this was all my doing." Magenta was confused but her brother's demand.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You must act as if you are innocent of crime." Magenta's eyes were wide.

"No! We're in this together!" She tried to shake his hold on her.

"Listen! You must do this for me." Magenta was cross.

"Why? So you can have your revenge?" She came off meaner than she meant. Riff held her. He felt her warmth through the thick suit she was wearing.

"So if this goes wrong and Frank lives, or if it goes right and we get caught by the police back home, you won't take blame." Magenta felt a pang in her chest. He was still protecting her. After all this time, he wanted to keep her safe.

"Nothing's going to happen to us." Magenta hugged Riff Raff. Riff sighed.

"Just in case. If Frank doesn't die he'll kill me for insubordination. If he dies and we get caught you can still live a free and normal life." Magenta understood his thinking. All the same, she didn't like the possible outcomes he'd thought of.

"Okay." She said. Riff kissed her, then hurried to the other side of the stage. This way they'd block both exits. Frank and the others were dressed in sparkly lingerie, heels, and doing a lot of dancing. At the end of Frank's song Riff and Magenta entered.

_Frank n' furter_

_It's all over_

_Your mission is a failure_

_Your lifestyle's too extreme_

_I'm your new commander_

_You now are my prisoner_

_We return to Transylvania_

_Prepare the transit beam!_

Frank held up his hands and screamed.

"Wait! I can explain!" Riff and Magenta gave each other a look. Frank was having another one of his moments. They watched him morph once again, into a victim of circumstance.

_On the day I went away... goodbye...Was all I had to say... now I...I want to come again and stay... Oh my my...Smile, and that will mean that I mayCause I've seen blue skies, through the tearsIn my eyesAnd I realize.. I'm going it's been the same... feeling...Like I'm outside in the rain... wheeling...Free, to try and find a game... dealing...Cards for sorrow, cards for painCause I've seen blue skies through the tearsIn my eyesAnd I realize.. I'm going home.I'm going home, I'm going home._

"How sentimental." Magenta sneered.

"And also presumptuous of you. You see when I said 'we' were to return I referred only to Magenta and myself. I'm sorry however if you found my words misleading. You see you are to remain here, in spirit anyway. Riff pulled the gun from it's holster. The groupies fled to the sides. Brad and Janet huddled together at the edge fo the stage whilst Frank hid behind Rocky and Columbia.

"Great heavens! That's a laser." Dr. Scott gasped.

"Yes, Dr. Scott, a laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter."

"You mean you're going to kill him?" Brad hobbled forward a bit in his heels.

"What's his crime?" Riff was exasperated. What crime hadn't Frank committed tonight?

"Oh Brad." Frank cooed.

"You saw what had become of Eddie. Society must be protected." Give Dr. Scott a medal. Even in fishnets and heels he was still a voice of reason.

"Exactly, Dr. Scott. Now Frank n' furter, your time has come. Say goodbye to all this and hello to oblivion." Riff took aim. Frank edged away from Rocky and Columbia after giving them hugs and reassuring pats on the arm. He rushed forward to Riff Raff.

"Do your worst inferior one!" In an instant Columbia ran in front of Frank. Riff had no time to stop. She screamed no as he pulled the trigger. The poor girl stumbled back with her hand at her middle and collapsed at Frank's feet. Magenta stifled a gasp. It had been an accident. She knew that, at least now the poor girl would be at peace.

"Did you do this for me?" Frank whispered. Columbia nodded slightly and died. Frank was distracted. Riff took his shot. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Rocky took Frank in his arms and tried to stop his creator's passing. It was impossible though. The boy screamed in denial and tried to attack Riff Raff. Riff shot Rock twice. Rocky knew the end was near, only seven hours after his birth, and crawled to his master's corpse. He died on Frank's chest.

"Good God." Brad uttered.

"Yes." Riff loosened the grip he had on the gun. He was feeling a bit jumpy now.

"You've killed them." Janet ran to Frank and Rocky's bodies.

"I thought you liked them! They liked you!" Magenta threw an accusing finger at Riff. He played along.

"They didn't like me. They never liked me! You saw the way things were. The way they were going…" He felt fatigue now. The events of the night catching up with him. He wanted the Earthlings out now.

"You did right." Dr. Scott said. Riff pointed the gun at him.

"Oh shit." The doctor cursed.

"A decision has to be made." Riff added cryptically.

"You're O.K. by me." Dr. Scott didn't need to die. Neither did Brad or Janet. Hell, Eddie and Columbia shouldn't have died.

"Dr. Scott I'm sorry about your nephew." Riff added.

"Yes. Perhaps it's for the best." He was trying to talk Riff into letting them go. Riff had no arguments there.

"You should leave now, Dr. Scott, while it is still possible. We are about to beam the entire house back to the planet of Transsexual." Riff explained.

"In the galaxy of Transylvania." Magenta added.

"Go now." Riff waved his gun at the earthlings.

"Janet, schnell ... Brad." Dr. Scott directed the two out the door. Riff waved his gun at the groupies, who fled the room as well. With that, Riff threw the gun away. He didn't like guns.

"Our noble mission is almost completed my most beautiful sister, and soon we shall return to the Moon drenched shores of our beloved planet." Magenta moved close and smiled. She calmed him down considerably.

"Ah. Sweet Transsexual, Land of Night, to sing and dance once more to your dark refrain, to take that step to the right." They did so. Riff smiled at her.

"But it's the pelvic thrust." He did so with her. She laughed.

"That really drives you insane!" He kissed her on the nose.

"And our world will do the Time Warp again." Magenta cooed.

"Activate the transit crystal." Magenta nodded and in no time at all the house was transported back to it's place on Transsexual. The bodies of Frank, Rocky, and Columbia were dissolved, leaving their clothing behind on the floor. It was very late in the night on their beloved planet. Riff and Magenta hurried off to change clothes and pack their belongings. In the early morning hours of the day they made their escape in the car still left out in the garage by the house, a couple weeks prior. Riff drove them to the beach. The luminescent sand was just beginning to lose it's glow as the big stars faded to lavender sky. Magenta fell asleep in Riff's arms on the sandy shores as the new day broke.

_A/N: Ending scene inspired by Stolen, Dashboard Confessional. The video was a bit of an influence on Riff and Mag. Check it out. Very cute! I also took from the classic sci-fi film "This Island Earth" for this chapter. You must see it! Fantastic film! Special shout out to Anne Oying, magentalover, and opheliafrump for all the reviews! I couldn't have finished this bugger without your support!_

_I see it in your reviews! You've tasted blood and you want MORE! I have decided that Riff Raff and Magenta deserve one more good story to round out this series as a trilogy. I'll get started on that real soon! I need a title though! In your reviews please give suggestions! It's gonna feature characters from Shock Treatment AND Revenge of the Old Queen! Look forward to it!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


End file.
